Buggy's Delivery
|affiliation = Shichibukai |occupation = Mercenaries |extra1 = Buggy |extra1title = President |transportation = |bounty = Over 144,000,000 }} Buggy's Delivery, also known as the , is a pirate mercenary group founded by the then Shichibukai Buggy the Star Clown. Overview Buggy's Delivery is an organization based on the New World island of Karai Bari. It was founded sometime during the timeskip, and specializes in sending pirates and other powerful warriors to assist a country or group in battle if they pay for it. This would be illegal, but since Buggy was a Shichibukai, he was allowed to run it openly without fear of a crackdown. However, with Buggy's Shichibukai title revoked, it appears to now be an illegal organization with no protection from the World Government. Its exact organizational structure and hierarchy are unknown, but Buggy has full authority over it. He has different classes of mercenaries, which are organized into the strength of its members. The powerful giant Hajrudin and four other giants were labeled "S-Class" mercenaries and said to be their highest earners. Members Strength The organization is led by the combined alliance of the Buggy Pirates and Alvida Pirates, known as the Buggy and Alvida Alliance, with the addition of the former Baroque Works agent, Mr. 3 as a member of said alliance. The alliance itself is led by captain Buggy, who is a former member of the Shichibukai. While the main alliance themselves are not a particularly strong crew, they appear strong enough to survive the New World. However, the crew's alliance with several powerful Impel Down prisoners has given them infamy and strength. With their newfound infamy, the alliance was able to expand even further and recruit larger numbers of powerful people into their ranks, effectively evolving from a simple pirate alliance into an elite, mercenary for hire organization with connections to the Underworld, who send out mercenaries all over different countries, if they are hired or paid for it. While the exact number and demographics of the people hired are unknown, they formerly had five giants from Elbaf in their employment, who were collectively described as their biggest earners, implying none of their other remaining members are as powerful or diligent. When Donquixote Doflamingo's Underworld market was toppled, Buggy's Delivery became the monopoly in pirate dispatching, further increasing their influence. However, the departure of the five giants led to a sudden decrease in manpower, much to Buggy's chagrin. History During the Timeskip During the timeskip, Buggy used his Shichibukai status and his newly gained infamy to create Buggy's Delivery. Some time later, Hajrudin and four other giants joined the organization as mercenaries. Zou Arc Buggy's Delivery celebrated the fall of Doflamingo's Underworld business, which gave them the monopoly in the war market. Buggy ordered his men to go and pillage after they feasted. Suddenly, Mohji told his captain that Hajrudin and the other four giants in their employ had quit to reform the Giant Warrior Pirates and follow the Straw Hat Pirates. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet After Hajrudin and his crew left Buggy's Delivery, Buggy was furious at their resignation and added all five giants to his deserter list. Wano Country Arc After the Shichibukai system was abolished, a Marine fleet led by Stainless surrounded their headquarters. References Site Navigation ca:Buggy's Delivery it:Bagy's Delivery id:Pengiriman Buggy ru:Доставка Багги pl:Buggy's Delivery Category:Buggy's Delivery Category:Shichibukai Groups Category:Underworld Organizations Category:Mercenaries